Blinded Love
by x-itachisgirl-x
Summary: AU story of Hinata's love for Naruto and his idiotic blindness to aforementioned love. Fluff from chapter 1 XD. NaruHina NejiTen SasuSaku ShikaTema InoKiba my summaries always suck... it bears no relation to story quality XD
1. Chapter 1 Changes

A/N: Hi again… I know most people hate it when stories get re-started, but I received a very persuasive comment (mostly becaus

**A/N: Hi again… I know most people hate it when stories get re-started, but I received a very persuasive comment (mostly because they had a very good point) saying that if I carried on with the whole high school theme it would send my story down a very overdone route (thanks to computer2brainy) so I have re-started with the same sort of storyline, just in a different setting. Hope you all enjoy all the same. Anyway, if you hadn't read the original chapter this is mainly a romance story about Hinata's love for Naruto, and his idiotic blindness to the aforementioned love. If you have any requests for storylines let me know. R+R**

**lilmizzpwincess**

**Disclaimer: Again I will re-enforce the owner of Naruto's status as a god(dess).**

**For the record it isn't me.**

**Chapter 1 – Changes**

Hinata walked into the club and instantly had everyone's attention. The few months away with her family had changed her dramatically. Her once bobbed, indigo hair was now swishing just below her waist. Her once withdrawn, lavender eyes now sparkled, and her outfit was a far cry from the trackies and hoodies the group were used to seeing her in. Her dark blue, spaghetti strap dress sat just above her knee, the colour perfectly matching her hair. She looked fantastic. But her gaze remained fixed on the floor as she avoided the eyes she could feel following her as she made her way over to her friends' booth on the other side of the club. All but Neji, who was frequently shooting disapproving looks at his cousin's outfit, sat with their mouths hanging open. The girls recovered first and snapped their respective boyfriends out of their trances. Temari smacked Shikamaru round the back of the head, Sakura jabbed Sasuke in the ribs, Ino punched Kiba in the stomach and TenTen kicked Neji in the shin every time she caught him looking fiercely at the length of Hinata's dress.

"H-hey guys. N-no Naruto-kun?" she asked as she shuffled into the booth.

"Hi Hinata" Sakura replied, "he should be here any minute" As if on cue, Naruto burst through the door and ran over to the table.

"Hi guys! Sorry I'm late! Oh, hi Hinata how was your holiday?"

"Oh, i-it was good thank you, N-Naruto-kun." She mumbled in reply, blushing at the attention.

* * *

Four hours, and a considerable amount of alcohol later, the 4 couples had disappeared off somewhere, leaving a very drunk, and so far more confident, Hinata, sat on the lap of an even more drunk Naruto.

"I love you, Naruto-kun." She slurred as she bent down and kissed him. After a few seconds she pulled back, giggling. Naruto locked his arms around her waist and kissed her back. They started and pulled apart as they heard a cough behind them. Hinata turned and blushed, sobering somewhat at the furious look coming from her cousin. Naruto's eyes widened as he also met Neji's gaze around Hinata's abdomen. She slid off Naruto's lap as Ino appeared, dragging Kiba behind her. After a few more drinks, courtesy of Kiba's credit card, Hinata had her head resting on Naruto's shoulder, and his arm was back around her waist, despite the waves of fury emanating from Neji on the other side of the booth. Once most of the group had gathered back at the table, and it was well past 3 a.m., they decided to call it a night.

"Um… Where are Sasuke and Sakura?" Temari asked as they neared the door, which sparked a half an hour search for the couple. TenTen eventually found them just outside the toilets, Sakura backed up against the wall, legs around Sasuke's waist, kissing so fiercely it took her 4 attempts to get their attention. Eventually the group made their way out of the club, Naruto's arm still around Hinata's waist, though just as much for support as anything else by now.

Once outside they hailed 3 taxis. Sasuke and Sakura got in one, closely followed by Ino and Kiba, another held Temari and Shikamaru, along with TenTen and Neji, leaving, despite Neji's protestations, Naruto and Hinata alone in the last taxi. Catching a glimpse of Hinata lying in Naruto's lap in the back of the car, Neji made a move to follow, but TenTen held him back.

"Let her go. She's happy, and besides, she can look after herself. She isn't a little kid anymore, Neji." Neji nodded, and contented himself with staring at the back window, wondering where his little cousin had gone, until their car drove away.

**A/N: Hope you liked it; I have ideas as to where the next chapter is going so it shouldn't be too long before that's up… Anyway R+R!!**

**lilmizzpwincess**


	2. Realisation

A/N: Hi all, hope you all enjoyed the new chapter 1

**A/N: Hi all, hope you all enjoyed the new chapter 1. Chapter 2 might switch locations a couple of times, but I'll make it clear when that happens. Enjoy! R+R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… I don't own Sasuke either :(… or Itachi… or Kimimaro… or… I think ill stop the list there or ill go on for days XD**

**Chiyo-chan91**

**Chapter 2 – Realisation**

Hinata woke up in an unfamiliar room. She glanced around to see pictures of her and her friends staring back at her. Her eyes settled on one of a young boy with spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes, and the memories of the night before flooded back.

"_I love you Naruto-kun…" _she jumped out bed, only to fall back as the headache from hell struck her. She got up again, slowly this time. She had to get out of here. She made her way out of the bedroom into the lounge to see a head of blonde hair poking out the top of a blanket on the sofa. After scribbling a hasty note, she tiptoed out of the apartment, hoping Naruto had drunk enough to erase the memory of what had happened last night.

Neji lay awake in his bed, TenTen's head on his bare shoulder. Her trademark buns had been let down, revealing shoulder length, wavy brown hair.

"Neji, get some sleep, it's nearly morning." She insisted, tilting her head to kiss him on the cheek.

"But what if something's happened? If she gets pregnant I'll never forgive myself. And neither will her father. I'm meant to look out for her, and I let her go off with th…" TenTen silenced his protests as she pressed her lips to his. She kissed along his cheek, nibbling gently at the sensitive spot just below his jawbone. She shifted herself so she was on top of him, her nightdress rising further and further up her legs. She sighed and rolled over, resuming her original position. "Sorry TenTen" Neji said, putting his arm around her and pulling her closer. "I'm just worried, that's all."

"I know." She replied as she snuggled up to him and fell asleep.

By the time Hinata got home, the Sun was creeping over the horizon. She turned the key and walked into her condo. Her cat, Snowflake, ran up to her, begging to be fed. After she had emptied the tin of cat food into a bowl, she checked her answering machine. The first message was from her father, furious because she wasn't at home to answer the phone. She sighed and presses next. The second was from Neji, telling her to be careful. She sighed again, but smiled. She knew Neji was only worried about her, and at least _he _wasn't shouting at her down the phone. After promising herself she would call him back later, she braced herself for what she guessed the final message contained.

"Hyuuga Hinata! You are to ring me back the SECOND you get this message and tell me EXACTLY what happened between you and Naruto. You hear me? The very SECOND!" shrieked a very excited Ino. Hinata shook her head and smiled, half happy, half embarrassed. She walked away from the machine and grabbed a quick bowl of cereal before going back to bed.

Naruto's eyes flickered open. After a few seconds of wondering why the hell he was sleeping on the sofa, he too remembered sections of what had happened a few hours before. His heart soared as he remembered _"…I love you Naruto-kun…" _but plunged again when he remembered the drunken state he and Hinata had been in at the time. Her declaration of love was nothing but drunkenness. He sighed and swung his legs off the sofa and made his way to the bedroom where she was sleeping. He began to panic when he saw the bed was empty, but calmed slightly when he noticed the piece of paper lying on the pillow.

_Naruto-kun,_

_ I am sorry I had to leave. I have left this note _

_ so as not to worry you if you remember what_

_ happened last night. I'm sorry about the way_

_ I behaved._

_ Hinata._

Well that proved it. She was ashamed about what happened. She couldn't bear to face him, so she left. He sank down onto the bed, Hinata's note clutched in his hand, as tears began to run down his face.

**A/N: Hope you liked it… have actually already written chapter 3, so that shall be up as soon as I have time to type it up. XD Review!!**


	3. Denial

A/N: Don't know exactly what to say, so I shall just say… Read And Review

**A/N: Don't know exactly what to say, so I shall just say… Read And Review!!**

**Chiyo-chan91**

**Chapter 3- Denial**

Ino was pacing up and down by the phone.

"Why hasn't she called yet?" she asked no-one in particular. Kiba was lying on his back in bed, snoring. The clothes the pair _had _been wearing were strewn across the floor. She drummed her manicured fingernails on the desk beside the phone before her impatience took over and she dialled Naruto's number. The phone was answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" said a hopeful voice.

"Hey, Naruto, it's me, Ino."

"Oh… hi." Was it just her imagination, or had Naruto been crying?

"What's up? Is Hinata with you? What happened between you two?"

"N-nothing happened. Sh-she's gone home. Left while I was sleeping." Was the reply. She heard him break down on the other end of the phone.

"Right, we'll be straight over." She said and hung up. "Inuzuka Kiba! Get your lazy ass out of that bed. NOW!!"

"Grrrrrrr. But it's half past 7! I've had two hours sleep! That does not make me lazy!" Came the muffled response, as Kiba rolled over, dragging the duvet over his head. Ino walked up to the bed and pulled the covers on to the floor.

"Get some clothes on. We're going to Naruto's."

* * *

Half an hour later the couple arrived on Naruto's doorstep. He answered the door dressed in the same clothes he had been wearing the night before, his eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks tearstained. He walked away from the door without a greeting, and Ino and Kiba followed, whispering.

"He looks awful. What do you think happened?" Kiba asked.

"I'm not sure. But I'm going to find out, and then I'm going to fix it." Ino replied dialling Sakura's mobile. "You go sit with Naruto, I've got a plan." Kiba did as he was told, knowing better than to argue when Ino got an idea into her head.

"Hello?" Ino heard a giggle in the background.

"Hey, Ino, this really isn't the best time…"

"Listen…" she cut across Sasuke's voice in the background calling Sakura to come back to bed, "something's gone wrong with Naruto and Hinata…" she rolled her eyes as she heard giggling and smooching on the end of the phone. "HELLO! We have a crisis here!"

"Sorry, yeah, Naruto and Hinata, what do you want _me_ to do about them?"

"Just get Hinata to the coffee house in town at around say… 11? We'll do the rest."

"Yeah, sure, look I've got to go. I'll see you later…" Ino sighed and hung up. Those two were almost as bad as her and Kiba. She sighed again and walked through to the living room.

"Right, Naruto, in the shower, I'll sort out something for you to wear. We're taking you out." She added at his puzzled expression.

"What about you two?" he asked.

"Oh, we'll shower after you." She replied, throwing a sideways glance at Kiba as she ushered him through to the bathroom. She then grabbed Kiba and headed for the bedroom. Opening the closet she shielded her eyes from the colour that hit them.

"Seriously, does that boy wear NOTHING but orange? I thought it was just around us! He has serious issues." She exclaimed as she pulled out an orange t-shirt, trousers and matching orange jacket. "Well, that's the best I could do with this lot. We have GOT to take this boy shopping!"

"Ino, he's 19, I'm sure he can shop for himself."

"Obviously not!" she indicated the wardrobe. Kiba walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Breathe. It's not the end of the world if he wears orange." He said, kissing the back of her neck. She tilted her head back as his lips worked their way towards the front of her throat and she wrapped her arms backwards around his neck, eyes closed. His grip around her waist tightened, pulling her closer.

"Ahem." Coughed a voice from the doorway. "Am I interrupting something?" Naruto smirked.

"Not quite." Ino replied shamelessly, dragging Kiba towards the bathroom. "We're going for a shower. Your clothes are on the bed." She added as she left the room. Naruto changed slowly into his clothes then sat down then sat down on his bed. He pulled Hinata's note from under his pillow and re-read it, oblivious to the gasps, giggles and splashes coming from the shower room. He didn't notice the tears falling silently down his face until damp spots on the paper made the ink begin to run. He wiped his eyes, stuffed the letter back under his pillow and stood just in time for a very red Ino to enter the room, followed by an equally red Kiba.

"Right." Started Ino, "Now for your hair!"

* * *

Sakura flipped her phone shut as Sasuke picked her up round the waist and put her down on the bed, lying on top of her. Sakura groaned as his lips met hers. Her hands tangled themselves in his hair as she pulled him closer. Their tongues danced together as Sakura reached to pull off Sasuke's top. Clothes were thrown everywhere as the pair stripped each other between kisses. Sasuke growled when Sakura's phone rang again.

"Hello?" she said, exasperated when she flipped her phone open.

"H-hey Sakura-chan. Um…"

"Oh hi Hinata-chan. I was just about to ring you." Sakura said, holding her finger to the lips of a very disgruntled Sasuke. "We're heading over to the coffee shop in town this morning, come with us?"

"Um… Err… Ok then…"

"Great! We'll pick you up about half 10! Bye Hinata!" she said, and hung up jumping back on the bed with Sasuke. "Now, where were we?"

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! Chapter 4 isn't finished yet, so I can't promise a quick update, but shall do my best. Reviews will inspire me to write faster XD!**


	4. AN sorry

A/N: Hey evry1

**A/N: Hey evry1. I'm rly rly sorry this aint an update, but I figured I owe everyone an explanation. I sincerely apologise for lacks of updates, honestly, I'm trying.**

**I also apologise for the fact that it's unlikely to get any better anytime soon. At the moment I'm just finishing my GCSEs, so I would have been free to write.**

**However, my dance troupe is entering Britain's Got Talent, and this means training. Lots of training. And I mean lots. As in I'm up training at 8 on a Saturday. I have approximately 3 weeks to learn to cartwheel, handstand and do the splits… so even when I'm not training with my troupe, I'm training by myself. On top of this I have a ballet exam and jazz exam in around 3 months so I'm a little rushed off my feet atm…**

**I will try my hardest to update as much as possible, but this is a warning that it is unlikely, so don't screw at me… Please?**

**I love you all and I will have a special treat for everyone when I am fully functioning again **

**Chiyo-chan91**


	5. URGENT REQUEST!

A/N: I know it's not a chapter, but I'm all out of inspiration right now lolz

**A/N: I know it's not a chapter, but I'm all out of inspiration right now lolz. Now down to business XD.**

**I'm on this forum, and quite frankly, it's dying. There is currently about 10 members in my section of the forum, and we need more!!**

**Its text based, which is why I'm asking you lot, 'cause we're all awesome.**

**The address is ****www.soulshurikenss.**** and the section I'm in is the Soul Shuriken forum, which is like a Bleach/Naruto crossover, but you don't need to watch Bleach, 'cause I don't XD. Please just swing by and have a look, say hi, msg me if you have any questions (my username on there is x-itachisgirl-x, but feel free to pm me on here as well). No obligations to join but I would really appreciate it if you would have a look and see if it appeals XD.**

**Sorry for lack of chapterness :S**

**x-itachisgirl-x**


	6. I think i'm back

**A/N:**

**OMG I cannot believe how quickly this year has gone!!!! I give my sincerest apologies to everyone who has reviewed, even since my abnormally long absence. I seriously did not realise how long I had been away until I came back!**

**Just for a life update of me, my dance troupe didn't make it on BGT, so no, none of the amazing dancers this season were actually me :( I did really well in my GCSEs, thank you to all of those who wished me well in those, and have currently just finished my AS levels.**

**I am actually trying to get back into my stories, but I can't promise regularity, as I am now currently working on a uni application to study maths at Cambridge.**

**Like I said, I'm getting the love for writing back, so you can expect something at some point lol**

**Please stick with me, I love you all :)**


End file.
